Trying to Find Refuge
by dramafreakx2
Summary: Is three years long enough to get over someone? This fic follows the lives of all of the Losties as they return to the Island and meet up with old friends and enemies. CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 5.08!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my new fic and my first Lost fic. Please review and give me your feedback.**

"_Is three years long enough to get over someone?"_

This was the thoughT running through all of their heads. Did they do something wrong? How did it end this way? Is it worth the time?

It wasn't like Sawyer wasn't expecting Kate to come back; he just didn't know when. He had to move on with his life and it made sense for him to do so. With Juliet, everything seemed so much easier. There were no lingering questions about pregnancies or flippancy. It was just so much easier and they understood each other. It wasn't like he didn't think about them sometimes when he was laying in bed at night in the first year. It was just that other things started to preoccupy his mind.

For Jin, it would make sense that he was astonished that they would come back. He knew that his old friends would come back despite his will for them not to do so. He just hoped that Sun did not return for the sake of their child. But nonetheless, it hurt him that Sun that would not come back for him and made him question if she really loved him.

Meanwhile, Juliet, unbeknowdst to her friends' return, remains in bed blissfully unaware. She is enjoying a fulfilling life with Sawyer, free of the expectations that others have placed upon her. However, she knew in her heart that her friends would come and that she would have to face the consequences of the life that she and Sawyer had built together.

Unlike Juliet, Jack knew that they had to return and get everyone back to the island safely to protect those that had been left behind. Jack knew that he was going to run into his friends. In fact that was his primary motivation to come back. Seeing Sawyer and Jin gave him a feeling of satisfaction that had been missing in his work in Los Angeles. Jack finally felt after three years that he had returned back to his destiny.

Ben's story follows a little differently from the rest of his 'friends.' He was trying to help them to make up for the mistakes that he had made, but like any man how had spent most of his life away from a real civilization, he had a hard time adjusting. He never got over his mistakes and he was simply trying to find the best equation or way to fix them.

John was kind of thrown into the equation at a latter point. He was most certainly a surprise to all of his friends that he came to visit. He was a man on an unknown mission, dictated by certain people who may not have had his best interests at heart. Nonetheless, he knew that his goal was and he never lost sight of it in spite of all of the obstacles that were thrown his way. For him, it had not been three years and he was all too aware of the fact that time was running out for his friends that he left behind.

Hurley was not one to reflect on the past. He would rather forget the past and try to move on, but with his conscious, it proved impossible to do so. He knew that his destiny was to go back to the island before the rest did because of his visits with Anna Lucia, Charlie, and Mr. Eko. They all told him that it was time to go back and he knew in his heart that they were telling the truth. In the end, Hurley was not afraid to return, knowing that he would finally be coming back to the place that he was meant to be.

Sun was finally convinced that it was her duty to return to the island to find her husband. She certainly had not forgotten or gotten over Jin in the past three years. Rather she tried to avenge his death with all that she had. However, since she is only with Sayid, she is confused and it causes her to question whether or not going back to the island was good things for her. Now, she has to think of someone other than herself, Ji Yeon. Is she safe? Of course, she is with her grandmother. But is Sun the only person that is supposed to raise her?

Sayid was confused when he got back to the island. Having been taken on a plane to Guam with an air marshal, he suspected that something was wrong with the flight, but there was nothing that he could do about it. Sayid is one of the few people that does not regret those three years on the island, but he does certainly not forget those people that he left behind through his murders of the people that could possibly harm them. But since he realized Ben's true intentions, there is no way of knowing whether these killings were just or if they were out of malicious intent for wounds that Ben never was able to heal.

But it is important not to forget Kate. Of course, her reasons for coming back are rather linear compared to the others. She wanted to see Sawyer again and score some points with Jack for picking up the bone that he has thrown to her. Kate is once again conflicted between the two men that she loves with all of her heart. However, seeing Sawyer again does not bring the emotions that she thought would come to the surface. She thought that there would be regret and shame, but rather there is hate and anger for him leaving her for three years.

It is because of this that Kate walks towards Sawyer, not sure of what to say. However, when Sawyer opens his mouth, she knows exactly what to say.

"Hi, freckles," he says to which he promptly gets a slap across his face.

'Yes,' Sawyer thinks. His friends really are back. The ride that he has had time to prepare for three years has finally come. But is he ready? Has he gotten over them? Sawyer thinks and he finally comes to a conclusion.

No.

**A/N: I have planned this fic to go on for 10 chapters, but it all depends on your reviews. So please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell, Kate!" Sawyer yelled. He had no clue where that was coming from.

"That's what you get for leaving me three years ago, asshole," she replied back hotly.

"For goodness sake, I did for your own good. Hugo certainly couldn't have jumped and god forbid your precious jackass should do something that isn't selfish. I wanted you to live Freckles. Is that a bad thing?" Sawyer responded. He couldn't believe her nerve.

"Sawyer, what should we do about them coming back. How are we going to explain this to Horace?" Jin interjected before Kate could reply.

"Oh shit, I forgot about that. We could say that we found finally found the rest of our crew and hope that they do not send us home on the sub," Sawyer thought out loud.

"No, that's too risky," Jin replied, "besides we haven't even found the rest of our people yet."

"Well, a new group of Dharma recruits just came in. We could say that they were part of it and somehow they broke away from the group because they wanted to learn more about the island," Sawyer responded.

"With your skills that might actually work," Jin said that with that Jin and Sawyer brought them back to the barracks.

When they got there, Juliet and Horace were there to meet them. Juliet rushed into Sawyer's arms and buried her face in his neck.

"Jim, I was so worried about you," Juliet exclaimed.

"Yes, Jim, you just can't leave us without telling us where you are going. You that we have rules here because of the hostiles," Horace agreed calmly.

"I know, Horace, it's just that I thought that Jin had found the people that we lost when we shipwrecked on this island and my emotions were clouded. But when I finally saw them, I realized that they were just new recruits who decided that they wanted to explore and you know how dangerous it can be for us to be alone with the hostiles still active," Sawyer explained to Horace as Juliet broke away from Sawyer and realized that it was Kate, Jack and Hurley that were standing in front of her. She looked at Sawyer questioningly but he was too busy talking to Horace.

"Well, thanks Jim for being so responsible. I really do not know how we got by before you crashed on his island. I think that looking for the Black Rock was the best thing that could have happened to you," Horace said, "I'll get one of the other men to take our new recruits back to the welcoming station. I'm glad that you were able to find them. We don't need any more deaths."

With that, a man took Kate, Jack and Hurley to the welcoming station. As they were walking Kate looked back at Sawyer who was completely engrossed on Juliet, she knew that coming back was about to get more interesting.

----------

Sun was sitting on the beach staring into the ocean, when Sayid came to sit down next to her.

"I can't believe that we are finally back," he said. "Somehow I came back to the last place that I wanted to be."

"I know what you mean, but I want to find my husband," Sun replied.

"Of course, you do, so I started looking for the rest of our friends and none of them are to be found. I have no clue how this could happen," Sayid told her rather bewildered.

"Well, then maybe we should look some more," Sun said as she started to get up and walk into jungle with Sayid right behind her.

They had been walking for the past hour when they finally heard a noise. They started to call out for their friends, but they were surprised by who responded.

"Hello, Sun, Sayid," Richard Alpert said.

Sun looked at Sayid as if to say who is this man. "He's an other," he whispered to her and then he started to talk to him. "Where are our friends? Do you have them?"

Richard laughed. "No, Sayid, we have no idea where they are. You were the first people that we have been able to find since you and your friends crashed on his island in September 2004."

"Well do you know anything that could help us find our friends," Sun asked.

"The last time that I saw any of your friends was in early 2005. I found John in the jungle. He had just been shot. He started asking me how he could save the island and then he disappeared. I realized that Ben must have moved the island," Richard said.

"I don't think I understand, Richard," Sayid said.

"We all take orders from someone this island. For Ben, it was a man named Jacob that only certain people are able to see. He told John that he had to move the island. Ben pushed a wheel which made the island start to skip through time. Over time, I started to realize things about your friends that I had not realized before. I believe that they must have been visiting me in my past. John came to me when I was the leader of the Others and he told us that we had to bury a hydrogen bomb called Jughead. The next time that I saw one of your friends was in the 1970s after Dharma had killed two of my men. James came out to talk to me. He told me that he knew about my meeting with John twenty years ago and that he was really not a member of Dharma. He was able to keep our truce with Dharma," Richard told them.

Sayid and Sun were both bewildered. "Do you mean to tell me that our friends that we left behind have been on the island that has been skipping through time for the past three years?" Sayid asked.

------------

"That's my understanding," Richard agreed to which Sun and Sayid just looked at each other. They had no idea of what to do next.

Locke couldn't say that he was not surprised to see Ben. He knew that he was always a part of scheme and when he looked into Ben's eyes, it only confirmed his suspicion.

"Can you give us some time alone?" Locke asked Caesar and he left. "So Ben, I think that the most appropriate question to ask why did you kill me?"

Ben looked at Locke with difficulty. "John, it was not my choice to do so the island demanded your sacrifice so that you could come back and save the island. After you told me about Jin and Mrs. Hawking, I finally had all of the information that I needed from you to get back to the island and I needed to complete one of the final steps in our journey back to the island. For the flight back to the island, we needed to mimic the conditions when your flight first crashed on the island. We needed you to be a conduit for the man that today speaks for Jacob. I only wanted to help you, John and I hope that you can realize it."

"I don't think that I can ever trust you again, Ben," Locke replied, "after killing me, there is no depth that you will not plunge to get exactly what you want. You are going to stay here under watch. I will be coming to check on you every day and if you do anything that disturbs me, you will be dead before you can even say anything. Got it?"

"Crystal," Ben said. Locke walked away and Ben smiled to himself. Everything was going according to plan.

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
